1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle controllable through speech recognition and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the fundamental driving function, a vehicle provides a variety of additional functions for user convenience. For example, a vehicle provides additional functions, such as a navigation function, a multimedia function, an air conditioning function, a jet control function, and a telephone function. Such additional functions may be controlled through a manipulation system disposed within a vehicle, or using a speech recognition device disposed within the vehicle. However, control of additional functions generally involves complex manipulation of several stages or a complex speech recognition operation.